It is generally understood that internal combustion engines have intake and exhaust valves that typically interface directly or indirectly with cam lobes of a camshaft to control timing of the valves opening and closing. The camshaft is commonly attached to a cylinder head with metal parts that form a cam carrier and is then enclosed with a separate cam cover. It is generally appreciated that reduced weight of a vehicle is desired for increased fuel efficiency, among other reasons. Previous attempts to reduce engine weight have included forming the cam cover with polymeric materials and lightweight metals.